Delirios de grandeza
by TYJamie
Summary: Delirios de amor y de muerte, aunque vivo, regresaste a mis brazos inerte. El hades se adueñó de tu felicidad y en mi angustia, intenté poseer tus cenizas. Yo era nadie sin ti, tú eras nadie sin él. SLASH.


**Disclaimer:** Yuri! on Ice no me pertenece. Delirios de grandeza pertenece a Avalanch.

 **Advertencia:** SLASH.

.

* * *

.

 _Delirios de amor y de muerte, aunque vivo, regresaste a mis brazos inerte._

 _El hades se adueñó de tu felicidad y en mi angustia, intenté poseer tus cenizas._

 _Yo era nadie sin ti, tú eras nadie sin él_.

.

 **Delirios de grandeza.**

.

 _Cuentan que un ser provocó_

 _la ira de un dios por su perfección._

.

El funeral fue desgarrador.

A través de la pantalla vi como gritando, pateabas y arañabas a las personas que te apartaron de su tumba. El mundo entero escuchó como tras cada palazo de tierra que era arrojado sobre el ataúd, tú te quebrabas en alaridos.

Te habías roto, para siempre.

Y yo no podía apartar la mirada del televisor, porque tu eras mi universo y él siempre sería el tuyo.

.

 _Su envidia acabó con el don, en dos los separó_

 _y el dios descansó._

.

.

 _Comienza a anochecer y vuelvo a estar triste,_

 _un día mas se va y tu no estás._

.

Frente a mi puerta, tiritabas, tus hombros y cabeza estaban cubiertos de nieve.

Ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra alguna, no hubo necesidad de hacerlo.

Tus ojos estaban rojos, tu cara hinchada por el tormento y las lágrimas. Entraste y te sentaste, absolutamente nada había cambiado desde que te fuiste.

Nada había cambiado.

.

.

 _Quisiera escapar, huir de esta soledad,_

 _pero algo me impide dejar todo atrás,_

 _sin ti, nada es igual._

.

Aunque sollozabas entre mis brazos, ya nunca más serías mío.

Aunque aún atesoraba el recuerdo de tu primer beso y tu primera vez, mi gatito se había convertido en un tigre en las manos de otro hombre.

Era la segunda noche seguida que te había abierto la puerta de mi apartamento. Era la segunda vez que habías llorado sobre mi pecho hasta quedarte dormido. Era la segunda vez que yo había llorado en silencio al escuchar cómo lo llamabas en sueños, aferrándote a mi pecho.

.

.

Cuando llevé dos tazas de cargado café expreso al sillón dónde nuevamente habías pasado la noche, no quise despertarte. Coloqué simplemente una de ellas sobre la mesa del centro y bebí un gran trago de la otra, quemando mi garganta.

Me fijé en las bolsas bajo tus preciosas pestañas y en como aquellos mechones de largo cabello rubio caían sobre tu angelical rostro. Admití lo mucho que habías crecido, después de todo, la última vez que nos vimos fue hace tres años.

El día que me dejaste gatito. El día que entendí que estabas enamorado. El día que, dejándote ser feliz, el rey reconoció su derrota y se apartó de tu lado.

.

.

Estabas ausente, tus ojos de tonalidad aguamarina miraban el cielo a través de la ventana mientras el té se enfriaba sobre la repisa.

Pensabas en él, y yo, en estos cuatro años no he hecho nada más que pensar en ti.

Cuatro días habían pasado entre inconexos monosílabos. Hasta que dijiste una sola pero significativa palabra, sin mirarme, sólo comiendo la quinta parte del almuerzo que te había servido.

\- Gracias.

Y supe interpretarlo.

Era una disculpa, era un insulto, era una palabra de afecto, era la confesión de un dolor en el alma.

.

.

Te convertiste en un mueble más dentro de mi casa. Pasabas el día en absoluto silencio, moviéndote sólo cuando era absolutamente necesario.

Pasabas horas observando un simple objeto y yo comencé a temer por tus ganas de vivir.

Pero podías leerme, siempre fui un libro abierto para ti.

\- No voy a suicidarme.

Fue la primera frase que dijiste en cinco días.

.

.

Terminé de preparar la cena y te llamé en voz baja, tus ojos no se apartaban de las fotografías de nuestro último año sobre aquel podio en el hielo.

Recordé el momento en el que anuncié mi retiro, el escándalo, las especulaciones.

Yo sólo quería brillar en otro escenario.

Alejado de ti.

.

.

Te recomendé al psicólogo de la familia.

Fue la primera vez que algo más que dolor se reflejó en tu rostro.

Enojo, rabia, ira.

Podía entenderlo, pensabas que te estaba traicionando, que no estaba respetando tu duelo, pensaste que menospreciaba tu sufrimiento.

Entonces, armándome con amor, te conté entre murmullos aquella vez que mis padres pensaron que estaba un poco loco.

Entre la tormenta de sentimientos que te embargaban, pude distinguir una imperceptible sonrisa.

.

.

Salimos a caminar, fue breve, el silencio y tus lágrimas nos regresaron rápidamente a casa.

En ese momento sentí que algo dentro de mí se hacía añicos.

No me buscaste porque confiabas en mí, no lo hiciste porque sabías que yo siempre estaría para ti.

No.

Lo hiciste porque dentro de esas cuatro paredes no había nada que te recordara a él.

Lo comprendí al ver aquella vieja fotografía grupal sobre el estante, volteada.

.

.

Saliste a través de aquella puerta blanca de la misma forma en la que habías entrado.

La puerta del psicólogo.

Pensé que lo habías odiado, pensé que me odiabas por llevarte allí.

Sólo la confirmación de una segunda consulta, me aseguró lo contrario.

.

.

Se jodió.

Todo lo que había hecho hasta ese día.

Metí la pata, sólo como Jean Jacques Leroy sabe hacerlo.

No debí ceder.

Tu cuerpo lo buscaba y tú ignoraste que yo no era él.

Reviviste el sabor de tu piel en mi boca, mientras sollozabas su nombre.

Sólo entonces fuiste consciente de mis lágrimas, de las que yo mismo no me había percatado.

.

 _Intento no pensar, no quiero estar triste,_

 _mi vida ya no es igual si tú no estás._

.

.

Dejaste de dormir.

Dejaste de comer.

Dejaste de mirarme.

Mi presencia te irritaba.

¿Cuántas veces es capaz de romperse un corazón?

Respiré profundo, mis manos temblaban cuando Mila contestó mi llamada.

.

 _No entiendo la razón, pero algo me dice_

 _que un día tú y yo_

 _haremos temblar a ese dios, ya lo verás._

.

.

Sé que en el fondo esperabas que te retuviera, esperabas que el viejo y testarudo Jean apareciera.

Pero no sucedió, porque estábamos rotos, y yo tenía miedo de dejarte solo.

Mila me dedicó una triste sonrisa antes de escoltarte. Cruzaste la puerta, de regreso a tu país, sin mirar atrás.

.

 _Y un día, tal vez, se vuelvan a ver,_

 _sintiendo una atracción._

.

.

Me derrumbé.

Un profundo ardor en el pecho me entumeció en el suelo, dificultándome la respiración.

Antes, sabía que al menos uno de los dos era feliz.

Ahora, ninguno de los dos lo sería, nunca.

.

 _No entienden por que, pero han de saber_

 _que han roto esa maldición,_

 _han de hacer caso a su corazón._

.

.

 _Cuentan que un ser provocó_

 _la ira de un dios por su perfección._

.

Corrí, salté, grité, me tropecé, continué corriendo.

Ya era demasiado tarde.

Tu vuelo ya había partido.

"Te amo" susurré.

Sabía que no podrías escucharlo.

Adiós, gatito.

Adiós.

Quizás en otra vida, estaremos destinados a estar juntos.

.

 _Por nombre le puso amor._

 _Tú eres la mitad, la otra soy yo._

.

.

 _Quizás haya una razón por la que luchar._

.

.

* * *

.

La primera vez que escribo angst, una idea que no podía sacar de mi cabeza, no me odien.

.


End file.
